au secours spencer
by littleamychan
Summary: se passe dans la saison 2. Reid retourne dans sa ville natale pour sauver une vieille amie. S reid/oc


Esprit criminel

Sauve-moi Spenc !

Toute l'équipe est dans la salle de débriefing. Quand entre JJ.

- Salut tout le monde…

- alors tu as quoi pour nous, JJ, dit Hotchner.

- 5 meurtres à Las Vegas dans le quartier de Noritown

Reid sursauta au nom de la ville. Il en recracha son café à l'annonce du quartier.

-ben alors Reid tu ne sais plus boire ? Se moqua Morgan

- JJ tu as bien dit Noritown ? S'étonna Reid

- oui pourquoi ?

- tu connais ? dit Garcia

- une partie de mon enfance.

- et pourquoi faire appel à nous ? demanda Gidon

- à cause de la cruauté des meurtres, dit la blonde.

- explique ça ? dit Hotch.

- ils ont été étouffés jusqu'à l'évanouissement. Puis on leur a coupé leur partie génitale pour enfin leur planter un couteau dans le cœur.

-allons y, dis Hotch.

Dans l'avion qui les emmène à Las Vegas

- Je voulais savoir, si on sais si les victimes ont un lien entre elle ? demanda Prentis

- oui, apparemment ils auraient été avec les mêmes filles à un moment ou un autre. Dit JJ

- et quels sont leurs noms ? dit Morgan

- il y Megan Sanders et Mary Angels dit Gidon en lisant le dossier

Reid se retourna vers le plus vieux de l'équipe.

- pas elle… chuchota t il… Gidon je peux m'occuper de Mary. Je la connais bien.

- tu veux bien m'expliquer ça Reid, dit Hotch

-Mary était ma meilleure amie quand on était enfant. On habitait dans le même immeuble. On était voisins de pallier. Et elle ne parlera à personne d'autre que moi. Je la connais trop bien. Faite moi confiance.

- je ne sais… commença Hotch

- d'accord. Finit Gidon

- mais Jason

- on a besoin de Mary et de cette Megan. Et si Reid peut la faire parler je le crois. Hotch, Prentis et Morgan vous allez sur la dernière scène de crime. JJ tu vas au commissariat central. Et moi j'accompagne Reid où travaillent elles ?

- à l'hôpital… dit JJ

On voit une photo de l'hôpital. Deux heures plus tard les deux agents sont à l'accueil.

- bonjour nous recherchons Mary Angels et Megan Sanders. Elles travaillent bien ici.

- je vais regarder. Oui Mary Angels est au 2ème étage en maladie infectieuses et Megan Sanders au 3ème en néo natalité.

- merci

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur. Au moment où il s'ouvrit au 2ème : une jeune femme rentra dans le jeune docteur en psychologie.

-vous pourriez faire… commença t elle puis elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Elle avait des cheveux coupés au carré des yeux noirs, un peu bridés très expressifs. Elle devait faire environ 1m70. Elle portait une chemise voilette et un jean.

-salut Mary…

-Spenc… CHOUDI ! Elle hurla ce surnom de joie et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Amy STP évite de m'appeler comme ça.

- hum hum…

- Oh pardon Mary je te présente l'agent Jason Gidon. Gidon je vous présente Mary Angels.

-ajimemashite. Oh pardon ravi de vous rencontrer J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Choudi vous admire.

- Choudi ? Aji quoi ?

- un surnom que Mary m'a donné quand on était enfant… 70% des enfants se donnent des surnom ça leur permet d'appartenir à un clan. Et le reste c'est du japonais.

- je vois… bon il faut que j'aille au 3ème Reid occupe toi de cette jeune femme.

- très… très bien…

Le vieux profiler repris l'ascenseur laissant nos deux amis à leur retrouvailles.

- tu as un endroit où s'asseoir il faut que je te parle.

- tu n'es pas venu pour moi n'est ce pas ?

- oui. Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Et compris. Elle n'avait jamais pu le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre.

- les meurtres…

- oui… tu sais quelque chose. Si oui dis moi…

- je…

Elle éclata en sanglot.

- que ce passe t il ma petite aide soignante ? Raconte moi. Je peux t'aider je te jure.

- ils sont morts à cause de moi…

- tu peux répéter ?

- tu as bien compris tout est de ma faute comme toujours.

- Amy tu sais bien que c'est faux… bon on ne peut pas en parler ici tu vas venir avec moi et Gidon.

- où est il parti ?

- chercher Megan.

- je vois… tu m'as manqué tu sais…

- oui toi aussi Hime Sama… dit le jeune docteur.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il y répondit simplement mais y mis fin rapidement.

- Mary je t'en pris…

- oui, d'abord l'enquête je sais. Pas besoin de me le répéter merci.

- tu es la seule qui me comprend. Allez viens on descend Gidon va nous rejoindre.

Elle hocha la tête lui pris la main et ils partirent ensemble. En arrivant dans le hall ils y retrouvèrent Gidon et une jeune femme blond foncé les yeux gris vert. L'agent remarqua tout de suite la main de Mary dans celle de son agent. Pendant ce temps Reid lui réfléchissait à ce que lui avait expliqué sa «meilleure amie». Cela faisait environ 3 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis la fin de ses études à elle. Devant les autres elle paraissait la même mais lui qui la connaissait si bien il avait vu dans ses yeux et surtout dans son surnom un appel au secours. Il ne la lâcha pas en voyant son supérieur. Il sentait qu'elle avait besoin de se sentir rassurer.

Ils montèrent dans une voiture mise à leur disposition. Et Reid les guida jusqu'au commissariat central. En entrant ils y retrouvèrent le reste de l'équipe en grande conversation avec un homme d'environ 45 ans grand les cheveux poivre et sel et de grand yeux noir. Hotch s'avança vers Gidon, Reid et les deux jeunes femmes.

-ah Jason laisse moi te présenter l'inspecteur Steve Mac Carty. Inspecteur voici les 2 autres agents de notre équipe, Jason Gidon

- enchanté.

- je suis ravi de voir en face de moi le plus célèbre des profiler du pays.

-merci inspecteur.

-appeler moi Steve.

-et voici le docteur Spencer Reid

- enchanter inspecteur.

-vous semblez bien jeune.

-je vous interdis d'insulter Choudi ! C'est le garçon le plus intelligent que je connais, s'énerva Mary

- Amy s'il te plaît… dit calmement le jeune docteur.

- et qui sont ses deux demoiselles ? dit l'inspecteur.

- voici Mary Angels, dit Gidon

- vous êtes la fille d'Eddy Angels le policier…

- oui…

- c'est moche…

Mary se mit à trembler ses points se serrèrent et Reid sentit l'atmosphère s'alourdir. Il regarda la jeune femme et compris.

-inspecteur pourrait on avoir un endroit calme il faut que je parle à cette jeune femme merci…

- bien sur… allez dans la salle à votre gauche…

Il pris Mary par le bras et entra dans la pièce à peine avait il refermé la porte que la jeune femme se mise à pleurer de rage de tristesse et de frustration. Le jeune doc s'avança vers son amie et la pris maladroitement dans ses bras. Et elle éclata en sanglot.

-ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas pleurer ainsi ?

-je… longtemps…

- tu ne pleures pas devant les autres n'est ce pas…

- oui pas le droit. Ils ne doivent pas me voir flancher. Megan a besoin de moi. Ma tante, ta mère quand je vais la voir, tous…

- sauf moi…

Elle n'ajouta rien. Il l'a fit s'asseoir par terre.

- raconte moi Hime Sama…

- tout à commencer il y a environ un an je me sens épier, et suivi à longueur de temps. Puis 4 mois plus tard on a eu une réunion d'élève de l'époque du collège. Ça m'a fait drôlement plaisir car j'ai revu mon ex, mon 1er amour : Christopher tu te souviens ?

- oui…

-il m'a annoncé qu'il allait être Papa… et 2 jours plus tard il a été retrouvé mort dans un parc à côté de chez ma tante. Je ne pensais pas ça important. Je trouvais ça triste mais je n'avais pas compris…

-continue…

- à cette même soirée Meg a retrouvé son premier amour Allan il a été tué 3 mois et 2 jours plus tard et retrouvé devant notre ancien collège.

- je vois… et ensuite

-ensuite il a retrouvé mon ex Jimmy mon 1er amant il est mort dans le parc où on passait le plus clair de notre temps quand on était ensemble 2 mois après Allan… et puis l'ex de Meg son 1er amant Sim devant la maison des parents de Meg 2 mois après Jimmy… et le dernier c'est Franck le dernier ex petit ami en date de Meg 1 mois après Sim.

-merci… je sais que c'est dur mais…

- oui je sais…

- je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu plus tôt.

-je ne voulais pas croire que ça avait un rapport avec nous même si je m'en doutais un peu. Et puis je n'en ai pas parlé à Megan car son petit ami risquait d'être en danger.

- et où est il ?

-au Texas à l'université. Ils se sont rencontrés quand elle était en vacances dans un ranch chez ses grands parents.

-de quoi tu ne voulais pas parler ?

-des lettres que je reçois depuis un an… au début c'était gentil et adorable et je trouvais ça assez romantique. Mais depuis le meurtre de Chris c'est devenu bizarre. J'en ai parlé à la police. Ils ont essayé de retrouver qui c'était, ils m'ont fait suivre pendant 3 semaines mais rien de rien. Alors ils ont arrêté.

- je vois… je dois parler avec le reste de l'équipe. Va rejoindre Megan et attend nous. D'accord ?

- oui… merci Choudi…

Il sortit et elle le suivit en se forgeant un masque pour paraître devant tous ses policiers et son amie. Il retrouva l'équipe dans le bureau de l'inspecteur Mac Carty.

- ah Reid comment va ton amie ? demanda Morgan

- pas terrible…

- l'inspecteur allait nous parler de la vie de Mary.

- oui je sais… on peut parler d'autre chose. Mary m'a dit qu'elle se sent épié depuis environ un an. Inspecteur il parait qu'elle s'est plainte à la police mais ils n'ont rien trouvé.

- oui je me souviens elle est venu me voir. Son père était mon ami, celui qui m'a tout appris.

- on pourrait avoir besoin de ce dossier.

- je vais le chercher.

Il sortit de la salle. Gidon se tourna vers le tableau où étaient affiché les 5 victimes du tueur.

- bon que savons nous du tueur.

- il semble obséder par Megan et surtout Mary. Vu sa façon de tuer je ne pense pas que ça soit la première fois il savait où toucher, où faire mal. Dit Hotch

-pour le faire sortir ça va être dur. Il a été capable de berner la police locale pendant 3 semaines. Expliqua Reid

- tu as dit que tu pensais qu'il avait déjà tué. Il serais peut être pas mal de le vérifié. Dit Gidon. Morgan appelle Garcia.

Le jeune black composa le numéro de téléphone.

-SOS recherche à votre écoute ? dit Garcia.

- salut ma belle. Dit Morgan. Tu peux nous faire des recherches STP essaye de trouver des victimes tuées de la même manière où qui s'en rapproche.

- pas de soucis. A propos comment c'est Vegas ?

- pas mal on a découvert que Reid avait un fan club.

- tu rigoles ?

- non c'est une des jeunes femmes qui obsède le tueur.

-laquelle ?

- Mary Angels. Elle lui a même donné un surnom.

- Morgan, Garcia on se calme tout les deux, ordonna Hutch.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien d'autre Garcia continua de pianoter 30 secondes et…

- j'ai trouvé. Des meurtres quasi similaires à ici. Ils n'ont pas été étouffés mais pour le reste idem

- que des hommes ?

- non justement il y a 6 victimes : 5 hommes et une femme. Oh mon dieu…

¬- quoi quel est le problème ? demanda Morgan

- cette femme elle ressemble à la copine de Reid…

- tu rigoles ! S'étonna le jeune docteur.

- je vous envoi la photo tout de suite.

Elle pianota et 2 secondes plus tard un message de mail apparu sur l'ordi de la salle. JJ l'ouvrit un dossier était rattaché. Elle cliqua dessus et une photo apparue. C'était une jeune femme d'environ 25 ans, brune des yeux noirs elle souriait avec tellement de charme.

- comment s'appelait-elle ? S'informa Prentis

- Mya Poter elle avait 24 ans. Elle était étudiante.

- je peux voir ? demanda Reid

JJ laissa le champ libre et Reid eu un temps d'arrêt car la jeune femme ressemblait tellement à sa meilleure amie qu'il en eu le souffle coupé.

- elle est vraiment en danger… murmura t il.

Il s'assit. JJ s'approcha.

- ça va Reid ?

- oui ne t'en fais pas.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte elle avait une fenêtre et posa ses yeux sur Mary. Et instinctivement Mary tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit le même que la jeune Mya sur la photo. Reid sourit faiblement. Elle le regarda méfiante mais Megan lui parla et elle retourna son attention vers son amie. Reid se retourna et regarda toute l'équipe.

- la prochaine victime c'est elle… dit calmement Reid.

- tu as sûrement raison. Dit Morgan

- ce qu'il faudrait c'est détourner l'attention du tueur par un nouveau petit ami, proposa Prentis.

- pas bête mais qui pourrait jouer ce rôle ? demanda JJ.

- Reid… dit Gidon

Tout le monde se retourna vers Gidon puis vers Reid.

- mais enfin Jason…

- il est le mieux placé pour ça. C'est lui qui la connaît le mieux. Elle ne se méfiera pas une seconde. Et puis vu comment elle était avec toi à l'hôpital il est possible que le tueur t'ait déjà dans sa ligne de mire.

- vous croyez ? Questionna Prentis

- oui. Qu'est ce que tu en penses Reid ?

- ça me va je pourrais toujours avoir un œil sur elle.

- tu ne seras pas seul. Morgan tu seras le petit ami de Miss Sanders.

- d'accord.

- on va juste dire que vous êtes leurs gardes du corps. Donc que vous devrez toujours être au près des 2 jeunes femmes. Expliqua Hotch

- oui, dirent les 2 jeunes agents.

- JJ va chercher les deux jeunes femmes…

- bien.

Elle sortit.

- bon très bien pour les filles vous êtes leurs petits amis et gardes du corps c'est bien clair…

- qu'est ce qui est clair ? demanda Mary qui venait juste d'entrer avec Megan et JJ

- on discutait Amy laisse tomber…

Elle le fixa dans les yeux.

- Spencer Reid n'essaye pas de me mentir ! Balance…

- moi et Morgan on va jouer vos petits amis comme ça on pourra vous protégez…

Elle regarda son meilleur ami pour lire en lui mais il baissa la tête car s'il la regardait il savait qu'elle devinerait tout. Puis au bout de 10 secondes il releva la tête et il croisa son regard. En le regardant elle eut une illumination.

- NON ! HORS DE QUESTION !

- Mama qu'est ce qui te prend ? S'étonna Megan

- tu n'as pas compris Meg, ils vont être des appâts pour le tueur car c'est à moi qu'ils en veulent ! Pas question, tous ceux que vous voulez mais pas lui…

Et là une larme se mit à couler sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya et regarda complètement paniquée le jeune docteur.

- oh non Choudi…

- vous voulez bien sortir s'il vous plait on vous rejoint.

Tout le monde s'exécuta. Reid ferma la porte et se rapprocha d'elle, l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur.

- pourquoi toi ? Demanda la jeune femme

- car je te connais bien et que je sais que tu seras rassurée de m'avoir tes côtés.

- baka… tu va être la cible du tueur…

- je le suis déjà…

- tu veux bien m'expliquer ça ?

- à cause de nos retrouvailles marquées à l'hôpital. Vu comme on est proche on peut passer pour un couple non ?

- mais je t'…

- oui moi aussi je t'aime Hime Sama.

Elle sourit à sa déclaration et releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux noirs dans ceux de l'agent du FBI. Se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, il répondit avec beaucoup de douceur. Puis il mit fin au baiser mais ils restèrent front contre front.

- c'est moi qui l'ai demandé comme ça je suis toujours avec toi. Fais-moi confiance Mary

- mais je te fais confiance Spenc. Mais j'ai peur de te perdre. Je ne le supporterais pas tu es ma bouée de sauvetage. Je fais comment sans toi ?

- tu te confies à quelqu'un d'autre…

- non tu es mon bachert…

Il sourit mais n'ajouta rien. Il la serra dans ses bras. A la fin de la crise ils sortirent main dans la main comme quand ils étaient enfants. Mary avec le sourire et Reid toujours égal à lui-même.

Dans une pièce assez sombre

La pièce n'est éclairée que par une lampe de chevet. On voit la silhouette d'un homme. Il y a des centaines de photos de Mary et Megan sur les murs. Il tient entre ses mains une photo prise à l'hôpital où on voit Reid et sa «meilleure amie» se tenir la main. Il la déchire et brûle la partie de Reid.

De retour au commissariat.

Les deux amis d'enfance retrouvèrent l'équipe.

- j'aimerai savoir comment ça va se passer, demanda Mary ?

- je vois que Reid vous a fais changer d'avis, dit Gidon

- désolé, je…

-oui je sais vous êtes quelqu'un de protecteur qui a du mal à montrer ses véritables sentiments. Vous ne supportez pas d'être faible ; et vous cacher ça très bien. Vous avez horreur de dépendre de quelqu'un mais en même temps vous êtes attentionné. C'est pour cela que vous travaillez dans un hôpital. Vous pouvez avoir votre rôle de grande sœur qui vous va si bien…

Reid regarda la jeune femme la crise allait repartir.

- Gidon je peux vous parler s'il vous plait. Hutch vous pouvez expliquer le rôle de Mary merci. Pour couper la discussion qui risquer de s'envenimer assez rapidement.

Le jeune docteur emmena son patron dans une salle d'interrogatoire.

- il faut que je vous demande une chose.

- je t'écoute…

- l'inspecteur Mac Carty vous a parlé de la mort des parents de Mary ?

- oui effectivement.

- il vous a dit que Mary a assisté à toute la scène. Qu'elle a vu ses parents mourir sous ses yeux.

- non…

- quand je l'ai connu elle venait d'être confiée à sa tante. Une japonaise la sœur de sa mère. Elle et sa mère avaient émigré au USA quand le grand père de Mary a voulu les forcer à se marier. Mais la mère de Mary avait rencontré un touriste américain et en était tombé amoureuse. Sa sœur a voulu la suivre. Bref quand elle est arrivée chez sa tante elle était muette sous le choc. Ma mère et moi, nous vivions à côté et sa tante s'occupait de moi quand ma mère n'allait pas bien. Elle était très solitaire. Personne ne pouvait l'approcher…

Pendant ce temps dans un bureau

- je me demande de quoi parle Spenc et votre patron ?

- vous parlez de Gidon ? demanda Morgan

- oui…

- Reid voulait mettre les choses aux clair avec lui je suppose.

La jeune femme rumina la phrase puis elle se leva et sortit précipitamment

- pas ça… pas ça… SPENCER !

Elle entra en trombe dans la pièce où se trouvait son ami.

- mais à force de beaucoup de courage… Mary ?

Elle s'approcha du surdoué

- tu avais promis ! TU AVAIS PROMIS !

Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces. Il se retrouva à terre.

- pourquoi t'as fais ça !

- Amy laisse…

- ne m'appelle plus comme ça !

- Melle Angels Reid m'a parlé car il ne voulait pas que je parle de vous devant tout le monde comme je l'ai fait. Et pour l'enquête.

- mais il avait promis… tu avais promis de toujours garder ce secret.

Elle pleurait. Elle était tombé à genoux devant son plus fidèle ami.

- gomen nasai Hime Sama. Aishiteru

- Choudi daisuki.

Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle la serra dans ses bras.

- je l'ai fait pour te protéger je te jure.

- désolé je me suis énervé trop tôt.

- comme toujours

- baka…

- c'est faux…

Elle sourit Gidon n'avait pas bougé. Il ne comprenait pas leur conversation. Il s'excusa au près de la jeune femme qui accepta de suite. Puis le débriefing eu lieu.

Pendant une semaine tout se passa normalement. Reid et Morgan avait élu domicile chez les 2 jeunes femmes. Tous les soirs l'un où l'autre faisait un rapport de la journée à Hutch ou Gidon. Mais quelque chose clochait. Mary n'avait pas reçu de lettre et personne ne semblait les suivre. La jeune femme ne supportait plus cette pression. Et un soir les 4 jeunes gens étaient en train de manger quand la jeune femme s'évanouit devant leurs yeux.

-Amy… Amy… que ce passe t il ? S'inquiète Spencer

- j'appelle les secours et l'équipe, dit Morgan.

Quelques minutes plus tard le SAMU arriva et la jeune aide soignante fut transportée vers son hôpital. Le jeune docteur était dans tous ses états. Morgan et Megan essayaient de lui remonter le moral. Mais rien n'y faisait. Au bout d'une heure un médecin vint les rejoindre.

- bonjour je cherche la famille de Melle Angels ?

Reid s'avança.

- c'est moi. Je suis son fiancé. Comment va-t-elle ?

- elle a fait une baisse de tension. Elle n'en peut plus. Je crois qu'elle est trop sur les nerfs. Mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est son état mental.

- comment ça, demanda Megan ?

- elle est comme amorphe. Elle ne réagit à rien...

- on peut la voir, s'informa Reid

- bien sur chambre 306. La dernière sur la gauche.

- merci docteur... il se retourna vers les 2 autres. J'y vais.

- je t'accompagne, dit Megan

- non... si tu viens elle ne réagira pas. Par contre j'ai sûrement une chance.

- mais c'est mon amie!

- oui je sais. Mais je connais Mary. Et si elle est comme la dernière fois tu ne pourras pas l'approcher.

- mais...

Morgan s'approcha.

- je crois que Reid à raison lui seul peut faire quelque chose.

- merci Dereck...

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la chambre de sa "petite amie". Il frappa mais personne ne répondit. Il entra doucement en ne laissant passer que sa tête d'abord. Et il la vit prostré dans son lit sans un mouvement. Juste le clignement de ses yeux et sa poitrine se soulevant montrait qu'elle était encore vivante. Il entra et s'approcha. Il tremblait. Il se posa sur le lit. Elle l'avait suivi du regard et ses yeux étaient plongés dans les siens. Il sentait sa peur, sa douleur et il compris. Il tendit ses bras et la serra dans ses bras maladroitement. Puis il posa sa bouche juste à côté de l'oreille de la jeune aide soignante. Il lui murmura.

- Amy, Amy je suis là. Tout va bien. Je suis désolé. Tu dois avoir tellement peur. Mais tu n'es pas seul. Je t'en pris redeviens celle que tu ais. Où est ma soeur de jeu, qui faisait les 400 coups pour faire rire tout le monde? Mary tu es belle, intelligente, drôle mais pas cette chose devant moi. Tout est fini

Elle sursauta. Et spencer senti une goutte d'eau lui coulé dans le cou.

- je suis nulle...

- mais non tu as craqué. Et c'est bien normal. Ecoute moi je suis sur que c'est bientôt fini.

- je n'en peux plus.

- je suis là. Pour toujours.

- je t'aime dit tout bas Mary.

- je t'aime aussi

Il desserra son étreinte et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Mary. Elle répondit à son baiser avec beaucoup de passion. Ils arrêtèrent à bout de souffle.

- Amy, je vais prévenir les autres Meg est très inquiète.

- ne part pas...

- dans 30 secondes je suis là promis. Dors Hime Sama.

- ok...

Il sortit appela Dereck et Megan. Il les retrouva ainsi que l'équipe dans la salle d'attente.

-comment va Mary, demanda Mary

- ça va… elle dort. Ils veulent la garder en observation pour cette nuit. Je reste avec elle cette nuit. Dit Reid.

-très bien. On va poster un agent devant la porte on ne sais jamais. Expliqua Hotch.

-bon j'y retourne.

Il se retourna vers la chambre de l'aide soignante. Elle s'était endormie mais avait laissé de la place pour qu'il se couche avec elle. Ce qu'il fit assez maladroitement. Instinctivement la jeune femme posa sa tête sur son torse, il passa ses bras autour d'elle. Elle soupira d'aise dans son sommeil. Il resta là à veiller sur elle pendant trois heures. Puis ils s'endormit sachant qu'il y avait un garde à l'entrée de la chambre. Dans la nuit une ombre entra dans la chambre. Il portait une blouse blanche. Il avait deux seringues qu'il enfonça dans les bras du couple.

Le lendemain

Le docteur Spencer Reid ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que la pièce n'était plus de la même couleur. Il voulut se lever mais remarqua qu'il était attaché à un lit par des sangles. Il essaya de se débattre mais il était bloqué. Il tourna la tête et vit Mary habillée d'une magnifique robe blanche.

-Mary !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit en position assise.

- où est on ?

- aucune idée. Je viens de me réveiller. De plus je suis sanglé au lit.

- attend je vais te libérer.

Elle se leva mais remarqua une chaîne à son pied gauche. Elle s'avança jusqu'à Reid mais ne pouvait l'atteindre.

-la chaîne est trop courte, dit elle.

- à quoi est attachée la chaîne ?

-au mur.

- essaye de trouver quelque chose pour dévisser les vis ok.

-je vais voir.

Une voix résonna dans la pièce.

-non ne fait rien mon amour. Tu es enfin à moi

- qui êtes vous ?

-ton prince.

- mais vous êtes malade !

-Amy tais toi s'il te plait…

- ton ami du FBI est vraiment intelligent. Bonjour docteur Reid.

- vous me connaissez ?

- bien sur les lettres que vous envoyés à ma Mary sont très instructives.

- laissez la tranquille, elle n'a rien fait.

-pas question depuis le temps que j'attends de l'avoir près de moi.

- montrez vous monstre, s'écria Mary.

- Mary calme toi. Il ne viendra pas ici. Je suppose que c'est ici que vous avez torturé ces hommes ?

- bien résonné docteur Spencer. Aucun d'entre eux ne méritait ma Mary.

- je ne vous appartiens pas.

- Amy Onegai.

- Demo

Quand elle fut plus calme. L'agent du FBI repris sa conversation.

- très bien je voudrais vous demander une faveur. Laissez Mary libre détachez là. Et attachez moi à la place. Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez.

- vous êtes raisonnable. Les clés du cadenas sont dans la table à votre gauche.

Mary se précipita et ouvrit le tiroir prit les clés et se détacha. Puis elle fonça vers son meilleur ami lui enleva les sangles aux mains et aux pieds. Il se leva et s'installa à la place de la jeune femme et mis la chaîne à son pied.

-bien maintenant vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Je reviendrais dans peu de temps.

Puis le bruit cessa.

-tu crois qu'il nous surveille, demanda Mary.

- il doit y avoir des camera et des micros.

- j'ai peur Choudi.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras.

- ne t'en fais pas les autres vont nous sortir de là.

- et comment ?

-fais leur confiance. Je leur confie ma vie tous les jours.

Elle se remit à trembler de froid. Il serra son étreinte.

- on va s'en sortir. Je te le promets Hime Sama.

Elle sourit releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa pour la rassurer. Elle posa tête contre son torse.

- tu ressembles vraiment à une princesse comme ça.

-baka…

Elle ferma les yeux. Et se clama tout doucement en étant bercé par son Docteur.

Pendant ce temps

A Quantico dans le bureau de Garcia

Garcia faisait des recherche pour l'équipe quand elle reçu un mail d'une personne inconnu. Elle regarda d'où il venait. Puis l'ouvrit. Il y avait le nom d'un site dessus. Elle cliqua dessus. Cela donnait accès à une vidéo en ligne. Elle appuya sur lecture. Elle découvrit Reid et Mary enlacé.

-oh mon dieu !

Elle composa le numéro de Gidon.

Pendant ce temps

-comment on a pu prendre un agent et un témoin clé sans que personne ne le remarque. C'est impossible, s'énerva Hotch

-je l'ignore, le policier que j'avais laissé sur place ne se souvient de rien. Une aide soignante lui a donné un café et après c'est le trou noir.

Le portable de Gidon sonna.

- alors Garcia que veux tu ?

- vous devriez allumer un ordinateur.

-pourquoi ?

- j'ai Reid et Mary en vidéo. J'ai reçu un mail avec un adresse et voilà ce que j'ai trouvé en cliquant dessus.

Morgan alluma la Web Cam et cliqua sur le dossier que venait d'envoyé la blonde. Tout le monde virent le plus jeune de l'équipe et leur témoin dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-tu as du son, demanda Prentis

- non enfin on ne les entend pas. Il ne doit pas y avoir de micro dans la pièce où ils sont.

- tu peux les localiser, demanda Hotch

-je m'y suis mise dès que j'ai vu la vidéo mais il me promène d'un bout à l'autre du pays. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va me prendre. Dès que j'ai du nouveau je vous rappel.

-merci Garcia, dit Gidon.

-vous me prévenez s'il y a du nouveau de votre côté.

- ne t'en fais pas ma belle, dit Morgan

-ils vont s'en sortir hein ?

-bien sur. On fera tout pour ça.

Sur ceux elle raccrocha.

-regardez

Emily pointa du doigt la cheville du jeune homme.

- Il est attaché. Et ce ne sont pas les vêtements que portait Mary hier. Il lui a mis une robe comme une princesse de Disney, continua JJ

-Disney ? S'étonna Hotch

- comme beaucoup de monde j'ai été bercé par eux étant Gamine. Il se croit peut être dans un conte de fée.

- plutôt macabre comme conte, dit Gidon. Inspecteur, je pense que l'aide soignante est impliquée de quelque façon dans le kidnapping.

- oui je vais mettre deux agents à moi dessus pour la retrouver.

-bien, dit Gidon

L'inspecteur sortit. Megan regardait par la porte, elle semblait morte d'inquiétude. Morgan la laissa rentrer.

- avez-vous des nouvelles de Mary ?

-voyez par vous-même, dit Hotch.

Il l'emmena devant l'écran d'ordinateur. Elle reconnu Mary et Spencer. Elle parlait mais on ne l'entendait pas.

-si seulement on savait ce qu'ils se disent, s'énerva Dereck.

- « ne t'en fait pas Amy » « tu es gentil Spenc mais on est enfermé, je ne sais où. Tu es beaucoup plus optimiste qu'avant » dit Megan

- comment, s'étonna JJ

- j'ai un frère sourd et muet donc j'ai appris à lire sur ses lèvres quand on était enfant pour se dire des secrets.

- très bien Prentis, dit Gidon

-oui

-reste avec Megan, et notez toute leur conversation.

-très bien.

-Morgan, fais des recherches sur les autres meurtres et voit où est enfermé le suspect.

- et vous

-nous on va à l'appartement des filles.

- faite attention. Allez dans la chambre de Mary et regardez sous son lit. Elle m'a dit qu'il y avait son plus grand trésor. Mais elle ne m'en a jamais parlé.

- merci, dit Gidon. Hutch ?

L'agent acquiesça et sortit derrière Gidon.

- on s'y remet, dit Prentis

- hai, oh gomen, pardon.

- où avez-vous appris le Japonais, demande Morgan

-avec Mary, sa mère était japonaise et sa tante qui l'a élevé aussi. Et quand elle s'énerve elle parle Japonais à force j'ai appris quelque truc.

- je vais aider Morgan, dit JJ

Ils sortirent aussi. Megan reporta son attention sur la vidéo.

- c'est bizarre, dit-elle.

- quoi ?

- c'est la première fois que je vois Mary si calme et si confiante.

- vous pouvez m'expliquez ça, demanda Emilie.

- depuis que je la connais, je l'ai toujours vu forte, à faire les 400 coup et là elle semble calme malgré tout ce qui lui arrive. Et ce regard.

-quel regard ?

-elle semble si heureuse. Elle n'a jamais été comme ça avec tous ces ex et même avec moi. Mary m'a déjà parlé du Docteur Reid mais comme d'un ami seulement j'ai l'impression que c'est beaucoup plus profond. Ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Je l'ai remarqué cette semaine mais c'est beaucoup plus frappant sur la vidéo.

- je vois. Mary a créé un masque pour se protéger. Mais Reid la connais depuis trop longtemps, elle n'a pas besoin de se cacher devant lui, il sait tout d'elle.

- elle ne m'a jamais parlé de la mort de ses parents. Elle n'arrive pas à faire confiance aux gens. Elle me parle de ses petits problèmes mais quand ça ne va pas bien, elle prend le téléphone et reste des heures avec Reid. Elle s'enferme dans sa chambre. Je la taquine avec ça. Elle est si proche de lui que je lui dis qu'elle l'aime. Elle ne me répond pas et pose ses yeux sur la photo qu'elle a de deux. Elle est sur son dos et lui il est tout gêné à ce que j'ai compris c'était pour l'anniversaire de Mary qu'il l'a prise. Il a un double.

- oh ils se remettent à parler.

- « Choudi pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Tu lui as promis un truc idiot. »

Dans la pièce où sont enfermé

Reid et Mary

- je sais ma belle mais je n'avais pas le choix. Toi ou moi, c'est toi à coup sur que je sauve. J'ai fait une promesse à ta tante et à Gidon.

- baka. Et pourquoi ça ?

- car tu es de ma famille. Et puis comme ça je peux te rassurer. Etre à côté de toi sans rien faire c'est de la torture.

- tu crois que l'inspecteur à tout raconter pour mes parents ?

- je l'ignore. J'en ai parlé à Gidon mais il n'a rien dit aux autres sauf à Hotch.

- pourquoi lui plus qu'un autre.

- car il est le chef de notre unité.

- je comprends. Je commence à avoir faim…

- le médecin m'a dit hier que tu ne mangeais pas beaucoup en ce moment, c'est à cause des meurtres ?

-…

-Amy Onegai.

- oui j'avais compris que le tueur m'en voulait mais si j'allais à la police ils m'aurai accuser de meurtre.

- impossible, on a vérifier tes alibis tu travaillais à chaque fois.

- mais pourquoi ?

- cet homme veut t'avoir pour lui tout seul. Il ne veut surtout pas vous savoir en prison.

- il risque de s'attaquer à Meg alors ?

- non je pense que sa vraie cible c'est toi et toi seule. Alors que maintenant il t'a, il ne la touchera pas. Mais je t'en pris ne fait rien de risquer ok et fait ce qu'il te demande.

- il n'en est pas question… c'est toi que j'ai…

Il posa une main sur sa bouche et la fit taire.

évite de crier, il pourrait revenir plus vite que prévu. Oui moi aussi…

Elle repoussa sa main et s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Il répondit timidement à son baiser.

- tu sais quoi même s'il est jaloux je m'en fiche, j'ai pris une décision.

- laquelle ?

-quand on sortira de là, je pars avec toi à Quantico. Je vais vivre avec toi. Tante Hitomi comprendra. Elle s'occupera de ta mère.

- Amy ta vie est ici…

- non ma vie est avec toi tu es mon air

- tu es mon soleil…

-tu es la Lune

- tu es le Soleil

- tu es ma terre…

- tu es la femme de ma vie

- tu es mon bachert, mon âme sœur

- c'est pour ça que toi et moi

- c'est pour la vie et au delà… tu n'a pas oublié ?

- non tu me l'as appris quand on était petit. C'était ta mère qui te le récitait ? demande Reid

-oui elle disait qu'un jour je comprendrais la signification quand je trouverai un garçon aussi bien que papa. Moi qui disais que jamais je ne serai avec un policier. Et me voilà amoureuse d'un agent du FBI.

- que veux tu on ne gagne pas toujours…

Mary commença à bailler.

- tu es crevé, dors je veille sur toi.

Elle s'allongea et il s'assit à côté d'elle il lui prit la main. Elle sourit et elle ferma les yeux. Quand il fut sur qu'elle dormait. Il se pencha l'embrassa. Et se retourna vers l'endroit où il avait aperçu un reflet de camera.

-je ne sais pas si quelqu'un m'entend mais si vous voulez me tuer faites le maintenant, je ne veux pas qu'elle assiste à ça…

Retour dans le commissariat

Salle où sont Megan et Emily.

-« elle ne le supporterais pas. » oh mon dieu… s'écria Megan.

Emily prit son portable

- Gidon, Reid viens de faire un marché avec le tueur, il veut se sacrifier pendant que Mary dort. Il faut se dépêcher.

Morgan et JJ entrèrent en trombe dans la salle.

- on a découvert que le suspect des 1er meurtres est mort deux semaines après son arrivée dans la prison, expliqua Dereck

- il s'est suicidé, fini JJ.

Elle regarda dans la tête des deux femmes.

- quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta t elle

- Reid veut se sacrifier pour sauver Mary, s'écria Megan

Le téléphone sonna. La blonde décrocha.

- l'inspecteur vient de me dire que c'est un médecin urgentiste qui lui a donné le café pour elle et toute l'équipe. Et en voyant le policier, elle lui en a proposé. Ils ont découvert de puissant somnifère dedans.

- évidemment il avait accès à Mary et Megan, dit Emily

- j'appelle Garcia, dit Morgan.

Il l'a bipa sur l'ordi. Elle ouvrit sa Web Cam.

-princesse de mon cœur s'il te plait, peux tu chercher dans ta bande de donné. Si un médecin urgentiste a été muté depuis deux ans de l'hôpital de Colorado Springs à Vegas l'hôpital de Noritown…

Elle pianota sur son ordinateur. Quelques minutes plus tard elle s'écria.

- le docteur John Livin

- il habite où ?

- il a une maison à Noritown, il a hérité de son père à sa mort. Je vois qu'il a une usine désaffectée dans une zone industrielle.

- merci Garcia tu es un ange.

Il coupa la communication.

- JJ demande à l'inspecteur de fouiller l'hôpital.

- ok…

- Gidon, vous avez entendu ?

- oui Emily, JJ reste avec Megan. Morgan et Prentis prenez des agents allez chez lui. Moi et Hotch on va à l'usine Garcia m'a envoyé l'adresse. Ordonna Gidon.

- on vous prévient s'il y a du nouveau, dit JJ.

Les deux agents sortirent en trombe. Megan reporta son attention sur l'écran. Reid s'était élongé et avais pris Mary dans ses bras. Il lui murmura.

Dans la pièce où sont

Séquestré Reid et Mary

- je te demande pardon… Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi. Je sais que Hotch et Gidon vont bientôt arriver avant que ce monstre ne te touche. Mais ce sera trop tard pour moi je le sais déjà. Quand je t'ai connu, j'étais si seul et toi aussi. On s'est trouvé. Tu as été la seule à m'accepter, personne ne m'appréciait à cause de mon intelligence. Et mon père était partit. Mais toi tu souriais et tu me protégeais. Tu sais pourquoi j'ai voulu devenir agent du FBI, pour te protéger comme tu le faisais si bien quand on était petit. Malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi complètement. Il y a trois ans, j'ai voulu t'offrir une chose pour enfin t'avouer ce que je ressentais vraiment pour toi. Mais tu avait déjà quelqu'un alors j'ai laissé tombé… je l'ai confié à ta tante. Je lui ai demandé de la garder précieusement. J'ai trouvé cette bague à côté du bureau dans un petit bijoutier. Et quand je l'ai vu j'ai pensé tout de suite à toi. Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas te la donner. Demande à ta tante. Je t'aime mon Amy, Mon Hime Sama.

Il se pencha pour embrasser ses cheveux. Une larme perla sur sa joue. Il défit son étreinte, sorti un trombone de sa poche et se libera.

-je suis prêt, on peut faire ça ailleurs, je ne veux pas qu'elle assiste à tout ça.

Au commissariat

- oh mon dieu, dit JJ

Megan éclata en sanglot.

JJ pris son téléphone.

Dans la voiture

De Hotch

-Gidon, dit il au téléphone.

-« c'est JJ Reid va se sacrifier pour sauver Mary. Il faut faire quelque chose, il veut mourir pour remplir sa mission envers l'équipe et vous. »

- c'n'est pas vrai. Hotch accélère sinon on risque de perdre un de nos meilleurs agents. Merci JJ

Il raccrocha.

-il ne le fera pas sans se défendre, dit le plus jeune.

-je crois justement le contraire. JJ viens de me dire qu'il a décidé de sacrifier sa vie contre celle de Mary. Il nous fait gagner du temps pour la sauver elle.

Hotch appuya sur le champignon. Et quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'ancienne usine. Il y avait une ambulance avec l'écusson de l'hôpital de Noritown. Ils descendirent du SUV plusieurs voitures suivaient. Tout le monde mit leur gilet par balle et se dirigeait vers l'entrée l'arme au clair. Ils se séparèrent Hotch avec une partie par devant et l'autre avec Gidon à l'arrière de l'usine.

Pendant ce temps

Morgan et Prentis avec un groupe de policier, forcèrent la maison du docteur John Livin. Ils se trouvèrent littéralement envahit par des millier de photos de Megan et Mary. 3/4 de Mary et le reste de Megan. Ils fouillèrent partout mais ne trouvèrent rien à part des photos des autres meurtres. Morgan appela Garcia. Elle contacta Gidon pour lui confirmer que le tueur était à l'usine.

Au commissariat

-la porte s'ouvre, le tueur entre. Dit Megan.

A l'intérieur de l'usine.

Le tueur était grand, blond. Il semblait calme et sourit à l'agent du FBI.

-vous êtes le premier que je rencontre qui accepte de se faire tuer. Les autres ont tous échoué au test. Venez avec moi.

Il pointait une arme sur Reid. Le jeune docteur en psychologie se retourna une dernière fois vers Mary.

- Sayonara Hime Sama. Daisuki

Puis Reid sortit de la salle. Le tueur à sa suite. La porte claqua. Mary se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda partout et ne vit pas Reid.

- Choudi ? Spenc ? SPENC ! SPENCER ! NON ! Reviens ! NE ME LAISSE PAS ! je t'en pris ! !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle frappa de toute ses forces en hurlant de plus en plus des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

A l'entrée

Hotch entendit la voix de Mary. A ce moment son téléphone sonna.

-Hotch.

- « Hotch, Reid va se faire tuer, il viens de sortir de la pièce où il était ! » s'écria JJ dans le téléphone.

- Gidon, on entre !

Ils enfoncèrent les portes sans bruit et pénétrèrent dans l'usine désaffectée. Ils étaient guidés par Garcia qui par l'oreillette leur indiquait le chemin de l'usine. Plus ils avancèrent plus les cris s'intensifiaient. Hotch et Gidon se retrouvèrent devant la salle où était enfermé Mary. Ils lui ouvrirent la porte.

- vite Gidon, je vous en pris sauver Reid, il est partit je ne sais pas où, je vous en pris, je veux venir avec vous, supplia Mary.

- non, c'est interdit vous allez être escorter dehors, expliqua Hotch.

- pas question, je ne veux plus le perdre ! Je ne partirais pas sans lui.

- d'accord, dit Gidon.

-« Hotch, Reid doit être la salle au bout du couloir à gauche. Selon les plans c'était là qu'il y avait l'abattoir. » Dit Garcia.

- ok merci Garcia. Dernière porte à gauche. Avec moi…

Ils se dirigèrent à pas de loup et ouvrirent violemment la porte. Le tueur était en train d'étouffer le jeune agent. Hotch visa et tira sur lui. Le corps tomba et atteri par terre, le sang commença à couler. Gidon et Mary se précipitèrent vers Reid.

-oh mon dieu, il ne respire plus, dit Mary.

-il n'a plus de pouls continua Gidon.

Elle commença le bouche-à-bouche, Gidon s'occupa du massage cardiaque.

-j'appelle les secours, dit Hotch.

- allez ne meure pas Choudi, j'ai besoin de toi. On doit vivre à Washington DC.

Il se remit à respirer mais il était encore inconscient quand le SAMU arriva. Ils le prirent en charge. Mary monta avec lui. Les deux agents reprirent le SUV et suivirent l'ambulance.

Quatre heures plus tard

Salle d'attente des urgences

Mary tremblait. Elle marchait de long en large tel un fauve dans une cage trop petite. Toute l'équipe était présente ainsi que Megan. Tout le monde attendait les médecins en charge du plus jeune agent de l'équipe.

-ce n'est pas normal que ce soit si long…

- Mama calme toi s'il te plait

- comment veux tu, l'homme que j'aime a sacri…

- en faisant cela, il a gagné un temps précieux pour nous, dit Gidon

- je lui avais dit, pas de truc stupide…

Une larme coula puis une deuxième. Megan s'avança et voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais elle la repoussa.

- laisse ça va aller… Daijobu… Kami Sama…

Megan abandonna son geste. Gidon s'avança et la pris dans ses bras. Elle éclata en sanglot. Il la réconforta puis la fit s'asseoir.

-je crois qu'on doit vous montrez une chose, dit JJ

-qu'est ce que c'est, demanda Mary en prenant un carnet avec des notes manuscrites dessus.

- c'est ce que l'on a retransmis de vos conversations lors de votre captivité, expliqua Emily.

-comment c'est possible, demanda Mary.

- il y avait des cameras et on a tout vu. Le tueur avait posté les images sur Internet. On a tout vu en direct. Et Megan a tout traduit. Expliqua Dereck

Elle se mit à lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit.

- je te conseille de lire la dernière page, lui proposa Megan.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Ses larmes coulèrent mais elle sourit.

-baka… Doshite… Doshite…

- il l'a fait pour toi ma belle. Il t'a toujours aimé, lui dit Megan.

Un médecin entra dans la salle d'attente.

- je cherche la famille du docteur Spencer Reid ?

- Georges dit moi comment va-t-il ?

- Mary, tu le connais.

- bien sur que oui c'est mon fiancé. Alors ?

- mieux. Votre agent a été salement amoché par votre tueur… il avait trois côtes cassées. Un bras cassé avec déplacement. Et il a fait une hémorragie interne qu'on a pu résorbée.

- je vois mais où est il ?

- en salle de réveil il sera dans la chambre 106.

-aligato !

Elle se rua vers la chambre et entra en trombe. Il n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil. Elle patienta environ une petite heure. Et la porte s'ouvrit pour voir entrer un lit avec Reid dedans. Quand il fut installé elle se précipita sur le lit et il lui sourit.

-hé…

-salut toi, dit Mary. Tu m'as vraiment fait peur aujourd'hui.

-pardon Amy…

- tu sais tu m'aurai demander de t'épouser il y a trois ans j'aurai tout plaqué pour toi…

-co… comment tu sais ?

- tout l'équipe a vu ce qui c'est passé dans l'usine…

- une usine ?

- oui… et grâce à Megan j'ai lu ce que tu m'as dit… j'ai eu si peur de te perdre… j'en ai pleuré devant tout le monde…

- c'est statistiquement impossible.

- baka…

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, il répondit à son baiser avec autant de tendresse. Elle se blottit contre lui et fit attention à ne pas toucher son corps blessé.

-promet moi une chose…

-quoi ?

- plus de sacrifice idiot

- je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais avec mon boulot.

-alors tu as intérêt à faire attention à toi car je veux te voir revenir de toutes tes missions en pleines formes.

- Hai Okasan

Elle éclata de rire. A ce moment Gidon et le reste de l'équipe entrèrent dans la chambre.

-faut il vous rajouter dans l'équipe Miss Angels.

- très drôle…

- Reid tu as fait du bon travail. Mais la prochaine fois je te promet tu restera au poste avec nous, dit Hotch

-vous avez intérêt à le garder avec vous sinon vous aurez affaire à moi. Menaça Mary.

-alors tu veux te marier avec cette fille Reid et bien bon courage, se moqua Morgan

- je l'aime alors je ferais avec, dit le docteur en psychologie

-hé !

Tout le monde sourit.

Six mois plus tard

Quantico bureau des profiler

L'équipe vient de rentrer d'une affaire assez difficile.

-ça va aller Reid, tu sembles tout chamboulé, dit JJ

- oui dès que ça touche des enfant j'ai un peu de mal, dit il…

-on en ai tous là tu sais, dit Morgan.

-oui Dereck à raison.

Le téléphone du bureau du plus jeune agent sonna, il décrocha.

-agent Spencer Reid, oui…bien sur faite la montée.

A peine son combiné de poser qu'il vit une jeune femme brune entrer dans les bureaux. Elle avait de magnifique cheveu brun, des yeux en amandes noir encre. Elle portait une robe bleu nuit où on devinait que son ventre s'arrondissait.

- Choudi !

Elle lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Amy calme toi.

-t'es gentils toi tu pars tu me laisse m'occuper de tout je t'en aurai voulu que tu soit en retard pour demain. Et puis c'est long sans toi. Je m'ennuis quand tu n'es pas là… de toute façon c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir te chercher non ?

- si, si mais tu devrais ralentir tu es enceinte Hime Sama, dit Reid

- tu es peut être docteur mais je sais ce que je fais ne t'en fait il va bien.

- bonjour Mary, dit Garcia qui venait d'arriver.

La jeune femme sortit des bras de son fiancé et se retourna vers les partenaires de Reid.

-pénélope, Dereck, Emily, JJ je ne vous avez pas vu.

Elle les serra dans des ses bras.

- comment te sens tu demanda Emily

-bien, pour l'instant le bébé est calme, on en reparlera dans deux mois.

-surtout si ce bébé à ton caractère se moqua Morgan

-eh !

Tout le monde explosa de rire à la tête de la jeune femme.

-bon je vous laisse, on y va Hime Sama, dit Reid

- oui à demain frais et dispo, dit Mary.

Le couple partit. Gidon et Hotch les regardait partir du bureau de Hotch.

-Reid a beaucoup changé ses dernier mois, dit le plus vieux.

-oui l'amour l'a rendu plus sur de lui continua le deuxième.

Le lendemain

Toute l'équipe est devant une petite chapelle. Tous sur leur 31. Megan et son vrai petit ami sont présents également. Quand arrive une voiture décapotable. Une femme d'environ 60 ans en descend à ses coté se trouve Mary habillé d'une simple robe blanche avec de fines dentelle en style kimono. Ses cheveux sont remontés dans un beau chignon. Une légère trace de maquillage pour soutenir la couleur de ses yeux et un magnifique bouquet de fleur de cerisier dans les mains.

-Tu es magnifique Mary, lui dit Megan

- tu trouves ?

-oui je suis d'accord avec Megan, tu es superbe, j'imagine la tête de Spencer quand il te verra comme ça, dit JJ

- allons y, tout le monde nous attend, dit Emily.

Les filles entrèrent et effectivement tout le monde attendait. Gidon avait été requis pour accompagner Mary à l'hôtel car il était le père qu'ils n'auront jamais l'un comme l'autre. Une douce musique ce mis à retentir dans la salle. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les demoiselles d'honneur et leur cavalier avancèrent doucement au rythme de la musique. Puis la marche nuptiale se fit entendre. Mary s'avança au bras de Gidon. Et là Reid fut subjugué par la beauté de la jeune femme qui partageait sa vie. Elle s'approcha.

- tu es une vrai princesse Hime Sama. Je t'aime Amy, lui murmura t il.

- merci tu n'es pas mal non plus, mais où es ton cheval blanc, répondit elle de la même manière.

Le pasteur s'avança et le prêtre shintoïste également. La cérémonie commença. Une heure plus tard

-je vous présente Mr et Mme Spencer et Mary Reid, dirent ensemble les deux hommes d'église.

Tout le monde applaudit

FIN


End file.
